Tidus Half
by The Queen of Attolia
Summary: When the ffX gang travel to China, Tidus falls in the grounds of accursed spings. Now whenever he is splashed with cold water he becomes a GIRL! {I promise it's really funny and if u don't think so then tell me! plz RR}


Hello ebilibody! I really wanted to do a Final Fantasy X fic, but I couldn't think of any good story line that hasn't been done.  
  
Yeah.anyway it's *basically* from the Ranma ½ series but you don't need to have read the books or know what happens, I'm not even using the characters from it. {If you want me 2 I will!}  
  
Oh yeah and this has nothing to do with the story but anyway. I haven't actually finished the Final Fantasy X game or even PLAYED the Final Fantasy X-2 game {it hasn't come out in Australia} but I'm dying 2! {I'm up 2 killing Braska's final aeon: Jecht}Yeah. so plz tell me of any spoilers or tips in ur reviews or emails!!!  
  
OK here's the story! But keep in mind. I don't really plan 2 write other chapters, unless u want me 2.plz R+R. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what did you say about some kind of training thing ya?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Huh?" said Tidus with his back to Auron, hardly listening.  
  
"Well what I was trying to tell you was that we need to visit this special training ground in China." Auron said reasonably. "After all, you need it!"  
  
"Huh?" Tidus repeated, animatedly watching a line of ants. He moved closer and accidently squished one while the rest quickened their pace. Tidus laughed goofily, " HA HA LOOK AT 'EM GO!" he slapped his knee as if he'd told an amazingly funny joke.  
  
Thinking wasn't Tidus's strong point.  
  
"Oi Tidus! Auron's trying to talk to us you dope!" said Rikku slapping him over the head.  
  
Tidus looked up at the sky, "God, was that you!?"  
  
All of his companions sighed. Wakka looked mortified.  
  
"And I let this guy take my place in the blitz tournament! No wonder we lost!" {A.N. I can never win}.  
  
"Don't feel bad Wakka. You tried your best," Tidus said patting him on the arm with a flourish. "You're a swell player-"  
  
"Look," Auron interrupted. "Do we all agree to go to China?" there were murmurs of agreement. "All right I guess it's settled then."  
  
"Oo are we going on a holiday?" Tidus said excitedly.  
  
Everyone ignored him.  
  
"Sir Auron, how exactly will we get to China if we are in Spira?" Yuna wanted to know.  
  
"WE TAKE A SHIP YOU STUPID GIRL!" Auron yelled. Tidus long ago had used up Auron's patience.  
  
Tidus looked at him and made a face. He looked exactly like a mother about to scold her naughty child for eating her freshly baked cookies, "Now Auron are we wearing our grumpy pants on today?"  
  
Auron stood up and stomped off. Lulu looked at Tidus with distaste and followed him. Yuna sniffed and also left. Tidus looked at Kimahri for support. Kimahri looked at him stonily before walking off with the others following him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oo. can I drive?" Tidus said looking over the driver's shoulder.  
  
"Ade grifjoos ung E'ff fedt hes!" said the Al Bhed angrily.  
  
Rikku smiled sourly, "He said that if you try anything then he'll bite you."  
  
The Al Bhed hissed at Tidus.  
  
Tidus hissed back.  
  
The Al Bhed hissed and growled at Tidus.  
  
Tidus hissed and growled back.  
  
Tidus swiped at the Al Bhed.  
  
The Al Bhed punched him and Tidus flew over to the other end of the ship.  
  
Tidus sat in a corner and licked himself, sulkily.  
  
Finally, after a couple of minutes he recovered his usual annoying nature and spoke.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Tidus finds it very hard to keep his thoughts to himself.  
  
"Shut up Tidus," Yuna answered dully.  
  
"Oh come on how about some enthusiasm!" Tidus encouraged. Tidus perked up, "HOW ABOUT WE SING A SONG!" He cleared his throat, "ONE HUNDRED BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! ONE HUNDRED BOTTLES OF BEER."  
  
"Make it stop!" Lulu yelled over the top of Tidus.  
  
"WE TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!!!!!!!!!! NINETY-NINE -"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Kimahri had whacked Tidus over the head and Tidus had fallen over.unconscious.  
  
"Thankyou!" said Lulu with tears in her eyes. Auron came forward, picked Tidus up and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
As he walked out Cid said, "Make sure you lock the door!" Auron nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It was for your own good! Heck, it was for our own good!" Lulu reasoned to an unforgiving Tidus.  
  
Naturally Tidus had not been very happy about being locked in a small compartment for the rest of the trip which had been three long hours.  
  
Tidus was sitting on a rock with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting. The rest of the group started to feel a little guilty.  
  
"I don't think there is any excuse for that kind of behaviour," Tidus sniffed dramatically. "You WERE my only friends in Spira, I was new and was quick to trust you but instead you lock me in a room because I was having a jolly ol' sing!"  
  
"A jolly ol' sing?!" Wakka said, trying hard not to laugh. Tidus glared at him.  
  
"Hmph," said Auron. "Let's go. The spring is close by, but we'll need to find a guide."  
  
Everyone got up and followed Auron except for Tidus and Yuna.  
  
"C'mon Tidus!" Yuna said, touching his arm gently. "It'll be fun, you'll see."  
  
"Oh and I guess if I become blind then I can't see anything can I?" Tidus answered, sitting up straighter.  
  
"Um.blind? I don't get it." Yuna said, confused with Tidus's logic.  
  
"Don't make fun of the blind people! It's not like they chose to be blind you know?" Tidus said and stomped off.  
  
Yuna sighed and caught up to him, "Um. Tidus you're um going the wrong way."  
  
Tidus glared at her and changed direction. "Thankyou," he said grumpily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this is the ground of accursed springs," said Auron.  
  
"I'm sure you wonder how it got its name," said the guide knowingly. "If you should fall in a spring you will change into an animal depending on which you fall into. Many brave ones have trained here and walked away in triumph.others have been cursed because of their clumsiness."  
  
"Wow! That's pretty risky! Are you sure we should do this Auron?" Rikku said nervously.  
  
"Sure.after all if you fall it's not like you're gonna die!" he reassured her. Rikku looked doubtful.  
  
"Yeah.okay so how come it's called the 'ground of accursed springs'?" Tidus asked, listening hard.  
  
Like I said.thinking isn't Tidus's strong point.  
  
"Shut up Tidus!" said Rikku.  
  
"But I wanna know why"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why can't you just tell me?"  
  
"Can it!"  
  
"Fine! I'm not talking to you! Ever again!" and he plonked himself down on a nearby stone and pouted.  
  
"What are the rules ya?" Wakka asked, ignoring Tidus.  
  
The guide turned to him. "To train here, you must only stand on the bamboo plants that are sticking out of the water. If you touch the ground during the fight you lose."  
  
"Fair enough. I vote Tidus goes first," Lulu said cruelly.  
  
Tidus wasn't listening.  
  
He was muttering quietly to himself in a high pitched voice.  
  
"I second that!"  
  
"Kimahri agree"  
  
"Yep, I'm all for it!"  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
Wakka looked at them, "and I want to be his opponent ya!" The others cheered him on.  
  
Wakka grabbed the back of Tidus's jacket and through him into the air. Tidus was about to land in the pond.  
  
He could do three things. He could, a) land gracefully on one of the sticks. b) grab on to a stick and use it to get him back to shore WITHOUT touching the water.or c) just simply fall in the water screaming the whole way.  
  
Guess which one Tidus chose.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SPLASH!  
  
The others on the shore watched the bubbles.waiting.waiting to see what Tidus would surface as.  
  
"Gyah!" said Tidus breathing air in deeply.  
  
"TIDUS! YOU'RE A GIRL!" The group yelled together.  
  
Gone was the male Tidus, in his place was a female dressed in Tidus's clothes. His eyes were wider, his lips fuller and his body smaller and unmistakably feminine.  
  
Tidus looked at the others for help.  
  
The others burst out laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is this the end of the male Tidus? Will Tidus ever be a guy again? You'll only find out if you review. heh heh heh.heh............so anyway please R+R! 


End file.
